indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
AutoChef
'' AutoChef '' – An AutoChef can be stocked and programmed to automatically prepare food and beverage items.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 115 The first items in the series that were prepared in an AutoChef were coffee and toast (which the AutoChef burned). MiniAutoChefs are also available.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 3; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 60 The AutoChef is also capable of reheating meals.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 295 Eve and Roarke have an AutoChef in their bedroom.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 The Menu (This list is very incomplete) Coffee, while the most prevalent item ordered from an AutoChef, has been excluded as well as tea (as tea is often served when Eve consults with Dr. Mira) Naked in Death *Toast and coffeeNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 2 Glory in Death *Stale bagelsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 60 *Grilled lobster, drenched in real, creamy, rich butter, foie gras, and a symphony of hybrid fruit.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 223 Immortal in Death *Omelet and teaImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 89 *SootherImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 165 *Chicken KievImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 230 Rapture in Death *Steaming plate of pasta and what was certainly fresh sauce from garden-grown tomatoes and herbs.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 142 Ceremony in Death *Manicotti as well as olives and marinated peppers from an antipasto tray (limo AutoChef).Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 223, 224 *BurgerCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 120 *PizzaCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 120 Vengeance in Death *Ham and cheese omelette; buttermilk pancakesVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 24 *Soup; rolls (with butter)Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 118 *Provolone cheeseburger on a poppy-seed roll; pasta saladVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 156 Holiday in Death *Kibble (cat food)Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 3 *SoupHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 17 *Soup and hot breadHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 56 *Egg-white omeletteHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 111 *Amber liquid (Nutri-drink with a painkiller and a mild tranq)Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 206 Midnight in Death Conspiracy in Death *Stuffed shells (pasta)Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 54 *Beef and dumpling stew (one of Eve's personal favorites)Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 106 *High-protein waffles and fresh seasonal fruitConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 117 *Ice creamConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 244 *NoodlesConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 265 *Steak and new potatoesConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 295 *Chicken soupConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 325 Loyalty in Death *SoupLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 173 *BrothLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 260 Witness in Death *Beef and barley stewWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 74 *Fruit de le mer a la parisienne (name has been used for different things but could be as simple as a seafood cocktail); rollsWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 220, 221 *Soup with a high-protein additiveWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 291 Judgment in Death *Pasta with spicy sauceJudgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 229 Betrayal in Death *Steak, baked white potato, sourdough roll, cheesecakeBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 22 *GuinnessBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 53 *Irish baconBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 85 *Mineral waterBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 131 *Seafood pasta (with scallops)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 152 *SootherBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 172 Interlude in Death *Cream pastries, strawberries, and real baconInterlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 41 Seduction in Death *SteakSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 60 *CrêpesSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 77 *CaviarSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 98 *Apple DanishSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 124 *BoosterSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 169 *Eggs BenedictSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 170 *Cheeseburger, fries, and onion ringsSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 227, 228 *Cocktail meatballsSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 252 *Ham and eggs, and baconSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 289 *Spaghetti and meatballs; linguini with clam sauceSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 328, 329 Reunion in Death Purity in Death *Scrambled eggsPurity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 113 *Sandwich (unknown type: perhaps containing corned beef and chocolate)Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 170 *Pepperoni pizza; pastaPurity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 196 Portrait in Death Imitation in Death Remember When *Lobster saladRemember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 271 *Fresh melon; bagelRemember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 346 *PizzaRemember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), pp. 406, 407 *Eggs, bacon, sticky, sugary pastries (Danish)Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 423 Divided in Death *Chicken piccata, and a garden salad; wheat waffles.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 39 *Steak; artichoke heartsDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 86, 89 *DanishDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 118 *Apple-cranberry cobblerDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 272, 281 *Eggs, bacon, and toastDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 332 Visions in Death *SootherVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 73 *Chicken sautéed with wine and rosemary, with wild rice, asparagus, and a basket of breadVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 77 Survivor in Death *SteakSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 75 *Soother (from a mini AutoChef)Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 83 *Omelette and baconSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 87 *Apple pieSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 135 *Bottled waterSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 162, 171, 198 *Waffles drowned in syrupSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 191, 192 *Loaded burger and friesSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 274, 277 *Veggie lasagna (with spinach)Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 287, 288 *Ham and eggsSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 313 Origin in Death *Fish and chipsOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 61 *WafflesOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 71 *Pork; fancy potatoesOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 109 *BagelOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 198 *Fortified oatmealOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 289 Memory in Death *SootherMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 27 *Chicken soupMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 97 *Chinese wrapMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 97 *PizzaMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 205 *BaconMemory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 222 *Cheese, raspberries, popcorn (extra butter), ham omelette, toast, and orange juice.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 299, 300 Items can be loaded into the AutoChef, then logged incorrectly. Feeney once put doughnuts in his AC and logged them as 'pea soup'.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 291 One may also run a scan to replay orders over a certain time period (to find out what items were taken from the AutoChef).Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 299; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 25 Haunted in Death *Pepperoni PizzaHaunted in Death (ISBN 0-515-14117-8), p. 50 Born in Death *Leftovers can be stocked in the AutoChefBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 195 *Cat food (kibble) and tunaBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 218 *Eggs, pancakes, baconBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 218, 219 *Steak, new potatoes and green beansBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 255, 257 Innocent in Death *Full Irish - eggs, fried potatoes, bacon … (incomplete?)Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 192, 254-256 *Lemon fizzyInnocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 377 Eternity in Death Creation in Death *Steak, fries, and niçoise.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 87 *Thin slices of roast chicken in some sort of fragrant sauce, fancy potatoes, and something that might have been squash.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 169 *Papaya juice, fresh fruit, muffins, eggs (sunny-side up), and bacon.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 192, 193 Strangers in Death *Spaghetti and meatballsStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 132 *Juice, fresh berries, and a croissantStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 134 *Bacon and eggsStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 143 *BurgersStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 198, 204 *PizzaStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 274 Salvation in Death *Mole pablano sic with nachos and salsaSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 46 *PancakesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 57 *Cheeseburger and friesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 105, 106 *WafflesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 150 *Soup with vegetables and noodlesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 301, 302 *Belgian waffles with seasonal berriesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 310 Promises in Death *An assortment of cheeses, breads, crackers, and fruit.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 295 Kindred in Death *Kibble and tunaKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 3 *Full Irish breakfast (eggs, potatoes, bacon, toast)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 3, 4, 7 *Two single pizzas, one veggie, one meatKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 25 *Steak, saladKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 200 References Category:GlossaryCategory:GadgetsCategory:Food